The aim of this proposal is to help support the registration and travel of early-stage investigators to an international symposium (Gordon Research Conference) on Muscle and Molecular Motors to be held July 6 - 11, 2014 in West Dover, VT. The subtitle and focus of this conference is Resolving the Molecular Mechanisms of Contractile Biology. The unique feature of this meeting is the assembly of scientists working on chemomechanical coupling, single-molecule biophysics, protein biochemistry, cell biology, and organ physiology. There will be presentations and discussions about (a) the structural elements that allow proteins to do mechanical work, (b) how motors are regulated and controlled when they are under load (i.e., dynamic working conditions), (c) how motors are regulated by cargos, post-translational modification, and auxiliary proteins, (d) and how motors and filament systems are being targeted as therapies for wide-spread pathologies (e.g., cardiovascular disease and cancer). Thus, attendees are not only interested in understanding how motors work, but how they interact with other motors and signaling networks, and how their fundamental biophysical parameters impact cell function. Participants will include academic and industrial scientists that are taking advantage of the position of cytoskeletal motors at the nexus of key regulatory pathways, allowing the design of new drugs and small molecule therapies.